New Year's Shenanigans
by KagamineKagami
Summary: Niou got a book of pranks for Christmas, and now it's time to try it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy (late) New Year! My resolutions are to keep writing and to practice and improve at tennis so Len and I can become the Golden Pair. I wish everyone luck in keeping any resolutions you've made! -Rin**

Niou Masaharu had a rather mischievous uncle. In fact, the whole family said Niou was just like him. And this wonderful uncle, who was Niou's favorite relative, had gotten his nephew a book of pranks and mischief for Christmas. It was the deluxe edition, which meant some supplies were included.

The holiday break had ended, and school was the perfect place to try out the gift. Niou flipped through the book and picked out an idea he liked. He would put stickers (included with the book) on all the paper towel dispensers in school. The stickers said that the dryers were new and voice-activated. According to the sticker, all that was necessary was to say "paper towel, please."

Niou got to school early, which was unusual for him. He put the stickers on all the dryers in the boys' bathrooms, then disguised himself as a girl and did all the girls' bathrooms as well. He made sure to block all the motion sensors that would normally dispense paper towels when you waved a hand. Never let it be said that Rikkai's Trickster wasn't thorough.

Now all he had to do was wait for the victims to arrive. It didn't take long. Sanada Genichiro, due to the ungodly early hour at which he woke up every day, was always at school early. Niou, still in disguise, was pretending to sleep on a bench outside the bathroom when Sanada went in.

Soon Niou heard the sink being used, and then the water went off. This was the good part. He could hear Sanada asking for a paper towel, then repeating himself when nothing happened. The poor fukubuchou was very persistent, demanding paper towels at an ever increasing volume until he was bellowing loud enough for the whole school to hear.

Finally Sanada gave up and left the bathroom, drying his hands on his jacket. He passed by a girl who seemed to have fallen asleep on the bench outside the bathrooms, but paid her no mind. If he had stuck around, he would have seen the "girl" smirk.

"Puri~"

Niou came back to the bench at lunch, in a different disguise. He brought with him a book he'd "borrowed" from Yagyuu, so he could pretend to be reading. Marui Bunta was the victim this time. Niou waited for the reaction, and was delighted to hear Marui asking for paper towels with a questioning tone in his voice.

The self-proclaimed tensai only tried a few times before losing patience. The sound of someone banging on the paper towel dispenser was music to Niou's ears, as was Marui yelling at it.

"I said it already, what more do you need? Give me a freaking paper towel!" More banging was heard before Jackal happened along and went to investigate.

"Marui? What are you doing?"

"Jackal! It won't give me any paper towels!" Jackal was silent for a moment, and Niou assumed he was examining the sticker.

"Maybe it's empty. Just come eat lunch, you can dry your hands on a napkin." Marui followed Jackal out of the bathroom, and Niou snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, it's been so long since I updated this. I'm so sorry. But April Fools Day is a good day to make up for it, right? -Rin**

Chapter 2

April Fools Day happened to be Niou Masaharu's favorite holiday, and he celebrated it almost religiously. His friends always grew wary as the end of March approached and April first drew nearer. But little did they know that Niou expected this April Fools Day to be better than ever. He had a plan that would enable him to prank the whole school, all at the same time.

Niou woke up at an ungodly hour the morning of April first, before the sun had risen, and snuck into the school before it was unlocked to set everything up. He went to the nearest bathroom and plugged the drains of all the sinks, then turned on the water and let them fill.

When the sinks were full, Niou shut off the water and put a few _special_ things into each sink. When everything in that bathroom was arranged perfectly, he moved on to the next bathroom, repeating the process there. Niou hit every bathroom in the school, boys', girls', and even teachers' bathrooms.

By the time he finished, the sun had risen, and students would soon begin trickling in for morning club activities. Niou snuck out the back and waited for a few more people to arrive before he strolled in through the main doors, looking as if he had just gotten to school.

When everyone had arrived, just before the first class began, the first scream rang out from one of the girls' bathrooms. Niou only smirked and headed for the side door. As much as he would have liked to stay and watch the chaos he had engineered unfold, the plan wasn't quite finished yet.

* * *

Yagyuu Hiroshi had noted the absence of his doubles partner in the first class of the day, but assumed there was a reason for it, though probably not a good one.

When Niou reappeared in their second class, Yagyuu raised an eyebrow in question. Niou grinned, and Yagyuu sighed.

"I take it the fish are your work?" Yagyuu had seen for himself the bathroom sinks full of aquarium gravel, plastic plants, and fish. Niou shrugged.

"Maybe." But they both knew it had been him. The corners of Yagyuu's mouth tilted up into the smallest of smiles.

"Impressive." Niou smirked. _Wait 'til you see the second part._

The day went on, and no one knew what to do about the fish. Niou enjoyed hearing everyone discuss their theories on how they had gotten in the sinks in the first place; aliens, a yakuza gang, you name it. He'd also heard that Yukimura had named the fish in one of the sinks in the second floor boys' bathroom, and declared them his pets. _Sanada should enjoy that._ He snickered to himself.

School ended with the fish still swimming circles in their sinks (although Yukimura had found a water-tight container and taken his new pets home), and Niou thought the day a success so far.

Now for phase two of the master plan.

* * *

When Yagyuu got home that afternoon after practice, he didn't see Niou lying in wait in a tree. Niou inched closer to the trunk on the branch he was lying on while Yagyuu unlocked the front door and went inside.

Yagyuu took off his shoes and went to his room to sort through his homework and see what needed to be done. Niou watched him through the windows, waiting.

Yagyuu put his backpack and tennis bag down on his bed, then took off his Rikkai regular's jersey and folded it, setting it next to them. Niou crawled along his branch, closer to Yagyuu's bedroom window. Yagyuu turned and left the room, and Niou swung in through the window, silent except for the soft thump of his feet of the floor. He dropped to the floor and slid under the bed, quite proud of his stealth.

Yagyuu returned to his room and changed out of his practice clothes. Niou, hidden under the bed, could see only his feet. When the feet left the room, heading for the bathroom, Niou slid out from under the bed and slunk after them.

Yagyuu had decided to bathe before he did his homework, so he went to the bathroom, feeling a little prickling sensation, like he was being watched. He disregarded the feeling and went to get a new bar of soap from the cabinet above the sink.

But when he saw the sink, he stopped. There were fish in it. Three goldfish, to be exact. With a sinking feeling of dread, Yagyuu turned around, slowly, to check the bathtub. It too had been made into an aquarium, with a large black and orange fish staring at him from inside it.

Yagyuu began to sigh, but nearly choked when he heard a small snicker next to his ear.

"Puri~" Niou whispered into his partner's ear, amused that he had made Yagyuu jump. Yagyuu turned around and frowned at Niou.

"Take these fish out of my sinks." Niou faked a pout.

"But you haven't even seen them all yet, Roshi. Shall I give you a tour?"

"No, you shall take your fish and clean all this up before my parents get home." But it was too late. They both stopped when they heard the front door being unlocked and opened.

"Hiroshi, sweetheart, I'm home!" Niou smirked at the addition of 'sweetheart,' and Yagyuu glared at him and called back.

"Welcome home, mother." He turned back to Niou, whispering loudly. "Do something!"

Niou only shrugged. It took about thirty seconds for Yagyuu's mother to call out to him again.

"Hiroshi, why are there fish in my kitchen sink?" Yagyuu had looked away for a second, but when he turned back, Niou was gone, leaving him to deal with the fish by himself. Great.


End file.
